1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coordinate input device which detects coordinates corresponding to the position of an input pen for inputting handwritten characters or graphics to a computer, as well as a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, as an input device for the input of handwritten characters or graphics there has been known a voltage dividing type input device using such resistance films as shown in FIG. 9.
In the said input device, resistance films 32 and 33 are applied or vapor-deposited to opposed sides of two insulating films 30 and 31, and a plurality of insulating dot spacers 34 are disposed between the resistance films 32 and 33 to provide a predetermined spacing between both resistance films. X-axis electrodes are formed on two opposed sides at end portions of one resistance film 32, while Y-axis electrodes perpendicular to the X-axis electrodes are formed at end portions of the other resistance film. According to this conventional input device, a depressed position of the device is detected by applying voltage to the electrodes alternately and time-divisionwise through a processing circuit (not shown) and detecting voltage from the electrodes of the resistance film not applied with voltage to thereby detect the position in each direction.
In the above conventional input device, the inputside substrate is formed by film and characters or the like are inputted by rubbing the film surface with an input pen 35 having a spherical tip. At the time of inputting there occurs such a bend of the film 30 as shown in FIG. 9. As a result, a complicated bending stress is imposed on the resistance film 32 formed on the film 30, thus causing cracking or the like of the resistance film 32 and making it impossible to perform the detection of position. Further, the surface of the film 30 is flawed by rubbing with the input pen 35 and thus the commercial value of the input device is deteriorated in a short time.